lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Outline to Fan Fiction
This page covers the characters. Characters Reimu: Love interest: Sanae Info: Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine and Marisa's best friend. She helps Marisa with things and is in a relationship with Sanae, a fellow shrine maiden Marisa: Love interest: Alice (and minor crush on Reimu and can have a one-night-stand with practically anyone in Gensokyo) Info: An ordinary magician who truly loves her girlfriend Alice. However, she is a little disloyal to her, having minor dates with a whole load of people! She is also a thief and "borrows" books from the SDM library. Alice: Love interest: Marisa Info: Alice is a shy youkai magician who loves Marisa and her dolls. She is quite shy in engaging in romantic activity, making her alittle boring for Marisa, leading to Marisa's disloyalty. Alice is okay with this however, and allows it as long as Marisa tells her. Patchouli: Love interest: Alice Info: the librarian of the SDM. She is extremely annoyed with Marisa, who steals he books and her love interest. She secretly has a huge liking towards Alice, which she only allows Remilia, Sakuya and Koakuma know about. She suffers asthma, anaemia and vitamin A deficiency. She can also manipulate the moon. Sanae: Love interest: Reimu Info: the only other shrine maiden in Gensokyo. Although she started off as Reimu's rival, they soon grew affection for each other and soon entered a real relationship. She lives on the peak of Youkai Mountain with Suwako and Kanako. Sakuya: Love interest: Remilia Info: the chief maid of the SDM. She helps the fairy maids and fellow staff, but mainly helps Remilia. She has a secret crush on Remilia that she has told no one about. She helps Patchouli with her problems about Alice and even attempts to help them become a couple. Remilia: Love interest: none Info: the head of the SDM. She is photosensitive, so she can't go outside in the day without a parasol. She used to be rivals with Reimu, and is still alittle villainous, but lesser so now. She sometimes mocks Patchouli's crush, but truly likes Patchouli and the rest of her staff. Koakuma: Love interest: None Info: Patchouli's assistant and familiar. She finds Patchouli extremely awesome, more so than she actually is, and has extreme respect for her. She listens to her problems and secrets and tries to help her. She also organises Patchouli's books. Flandre: Love interest: Koakuma Info: the young vampire of the SDM. She is locked in the basement of the SDM, however, it is huge down there. Sometimes, she is locked in chains to make sure she won't escape, but this is rare, as everyone loves her. She has a massive crush on Koakuma, jumping onto her and screaming her name whenever she sees her. Koakuma thinks this is just a cute friendship and allows Flan to do all sorts of things, not realising the love Flan has for her. Shanghai: Love interest: none Info: Alice's favourite doll (if she could pick a favourite). She is the most loyal doll and runs to Marisa whenever Alice is in trouble. She us also good friends with Hourai. Hourai: Love interest: none Info: Alice's second most loyal doll. Hourai acts as a secondary Shanghai, as well as somewhat of a maid. Like Shanghai, she has the ability to fly! Cirno: Love interest: none (herself if it counts though) Info: an over-confident ice fairy who says "Eye'm the Strongest". She is friends with Rumia and 'Daiyousei', but is unaware of the latters feelings for her. She is abit of an idiot and is only really a cameo character, having her own micro-story parallel to the main. Rumia: Love interest: none Info: a cute, young, youkai who is the manipulator of darkness. She is always asking "Is that so~" to people when she has the chance. She is the only Christian in Gensokyo, and holds out her arms in the shape of the cross to show this. She wears an amulet in her her, and if someone takes it off, she will enter her zenith form and Gensokyo will be plunged into darkness. Luckily, she can't touch it. She is great friends with Cirno and 'Daiyousei'. 'Daiyousei' (unnamed fairy midboss / green-haired fairy midboss): Love interest: Cirno Info: sad of having no name, she nicknamed herself 'Daiyousei'. Daiyousei has a huge crush on Cirno, and gives hints to her, however, due to Cirno being an idiot, she cannot tell. She hangs round with Cirno and Rumia, but mainly enjoys her private time with Cirno. She is playful, but also shy. PC-98 Reimu (only appears in flash backs): Love interest: none Info: Back in the day, Reimu wore a soft white shrine maiden dress with a long red skirt and had long, purple hair. Marisa accidentally kissed her on the lips when they were talking on Reimu's bed and Ruukoto pushed her. She was a youkai exterminator back then, and Reimu sometimes she gets nostalgic. In the present, she sometimes wears her old outfit and put on a purple wig. She also dose this to cheer up Marisa. PC-98 Marisa (only appears in flash backs): Love interest: Reimu, until she met Alice Info: clad in a purple version of her modern day outfit, she started her homosexuality when Ruukoto accidentally pushed her into Reimu. Marisa instantly feel in love afterwards. However, after meeting Alice, she feel in love at first sight. Alice convinced Marisa to wear black, which Marisa thinks as the best decision of her life (although, she may just be saying that) PC-98 Alice (only appears in flash backs): Love interest: Marisa Info: she doesn't appear much, but she is extremely important to Marisa. She wore a white, short-sleeved shirt and and low-necked blue dress with a white bow at the back. She was a human back then, but a high amount of training and magic-manipulation allowed her to become a youkai. She also prefers black to purple, getting Marisa to change her fashion-sense. She sometimes wears her old outfit, mainly when Reimu puts on her old outfit. Ruukoto: Love interest: none Info: Reimu's robot maid. She doesn't do much other than clean the Hakurei Shrine and help out Reimu. She also listens to Reimu's problems. Suwako: Love interest: none Info: the true Goddess of Sanae's shrine. She is a frog-cosplayer, being fascinated by the way frogs live and mimicking them. She kept Reimu and Sanae's relationship a secret before they were ready to reveal it. She can manipulate mountains, and trap people in rocks she can form from any surface. She can also free people from the trap as well. Kanako: Love interest: none Info: Kanako is Suwako's rival Goddess, however, they are still friends. She once fought, and won, in a war against Suwako, winning her shrine. She has a good relationship with Sanae, but not as good as Sanae and Suwako's relationship. She also told Okuu how to gain her arm cannon, and supervises the nuclear power plant. Okuu: Love interest: Orin Info: she boasts she is married to Orin and is alittle annoying to Satori. She is overconfident, thinking as herself as awesome and able to rule over Gensokyo. Although she has captured Marisa a few times, even fought her, Marisa still likes her. She is thought as a bird-brain, but she actually quite smart. She runs the nuclear power plant under Kanako's eye and adores her arm cannon. Orin: Love interest: Okuu Info: she is a two-tailed nekomata in this fan fiction, and is great friends with Okuu. Although Okuu says they are married, she denies this to be true, only in fantasies. She is Satori's favourite pet as she doesn't brag or fuss. Satori: Love interest: none Info: the owner of Okuu and Orin, as well as the head of the underground mansion. She finds Okuu quite annoying, and hardly ever sees her sister Koishi. She doesn't appear often, however. Gallery Marisa.png|Marisa Alice.png|Alice Remiu.jpg|Remiu Patchouli.jpg|Patchouli Sanae_Kochiya.png|Sanae Sakuya.png|Sakuya Remilia.png|Remilia Koakuma.png|Koakuma Flandre Scarlet.png|Flandre Shanghai.png|Shanghai Hourai.png|Hourai Cirno.png|Cirno Rumia profile.jpg|Rumia Daiyousei.png|Unnamed Fairy Midboss ('Daiyousei') PC-98 Marisa.png|PC-98 Marisa PC-98 Remiu.jpg|PC-98 Remiu PC-98 Alice.jpg|PC-98 Alice Ruukoto.png|Ruukoto Kanako.png|Kanako Suwako.jpg|Suwako Okuu.png|Okuu Orin.png|Orin Satori.jpg|Satori Trivia *Since the story revolves around shipping, the characters were given a "love interest" coloumn on their profile.